<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ancient Stones by Branithar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691563">Ancient Stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branithar/pseuds/Branithar'>Branithar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vogethia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Bards, M/M, Magic, blatant Merlin ripoffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branithar/pseuds/Branithar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody is going on tour and Maxx needs a job. Luckily  for Maxx, Cody has plenty of connections at the local castle, so finding a rich employer shouldn't be too hard. Too bad nothing can be that simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vogethia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxx gazed out the open doors of the wagon at the shrinking trees behind them, half listening to the mumbled notes and experimental chords of the song Cody was writing. It had been a while since he’d been to Brokensky with him. Maxx didn’t usually get invited to the kinds of parties Cody played at, but this time Cody had pulled a few strings to get him added to his invitation. </p><p>“Nearly there,” Cody said absent mindedly, plucking a short melody. </p><p>Maxx sat up and looked out the front doors. Sure enough, through the thinning trees he could see the looming castle towers on the hill ahead of them. “I’ll drive,” he volunteered, climbing out to the front and taking Isabelot and Breya’s reigns. Though nobody really cared at their village, the guards at the castle gate might have something to say about a pair of oxen leading themselves through the winding town roads.</p><p>Cody joined him as they reached the foot of the hill, making sure he had their invitation at hand before resuming his ballad. Isabelot and Breya slowed to let a group of expensive-looking carriages flanked by horsemen with banners on the road joining theirs pull ahead of them into the town, snuffling interestedly at the passing horses. </p><p>“Big party, huh,” Maxx commented. </p><p>Cody looked up from his journal. “It’s Lord Erikkur’s son’s twentieth birthday. It’d be offensive not to invite everyone important.” He pointed out some horsemen holding red and yellow banners. “Those are House Mekoreig’s. They run Igeryn. They never used to come to these, but when Lady Helga took over after her father died, she made a point of strengthening the hold’s ties with other people. Hope they brought plenty of wine.” Cody waved at two golden-haired Igeryn knights leading one of the more ornate carriages. “Sir Benjamin! Sir Lucas!” </p><p>The knights, eyes dark with the war paint they were wearing, nodded to them before turning back to the road. </p><p>“They’re great, I’ll introduce you later.” </p><p>Maxx shivered as two more passed. Igeryn knights were kinda scary. </p><p>The forest of Igeryn was ancient and, supposedly, enchanted. According to Cody, the rumour was that Lord Mekoreig had been dealing with witches and fae long before the old king had died and the queen had legalised magic, hence their secrecy and uneasy relationships with surrounding holds. Since his daughter became Jarl, they’d become more open about their welcoming attitude towards magic, though it was still heavily stigmatised everywhere else. Maybe someone from there was in need of a new servant. Maxx could only hope. </p><p>The pace slowed to a crawl as everyone reached the town wall, the guards at the gate checking invitations and giving directions, allowing strangers opportunities to come up to Maxx and Cody’s cart and say hi to Cody. Even as he chatted, Cody managed to finish the song he’d been working on and start a new one that Maxx suspected was about Sir Lucas and Sir Benjamin’s “flowing locks o’ braided gold” before they reached the gate themselves. </p><p>“Morning, Cody,” a guard greeted, “You and your servant are both in the servants’ quarters. North-west bailey.”</p><p>“Awesome. See ya soon?”</p><p>“Hopefully,” the guard said, beckoning for the next group to come through.</p><p>Townspeople watched as they passed, mainly staring at the carriages, though a few shouted greetings to Cody, to which he grinned and waved back. </p><p>Despite Maxx’s anxiety, the guards at the castle gate waved them through with barely a glance inside Cody’s wagon. They trundled through the gatehouse to the west bailey, where they split off from the nicer carriages and followed a few of Cody’s friends through another gate to the north-west bailey. </p><p>Isabelot and Breya pulled up to what looked like the kitchens, various workers hurrying around and preparing for tonight’s banquet. Cody slung his lute strap over his shoulder and they hopped off. </p><p>“I’ve missed this place!” </p><p>“You were here a month ago.” Maxx went to the back of the wagon and pulled a box of Cody’s clothes from the wagon. “Where to?”</p><p>Cody followed him. “Dude, you don’t <em>actually</em> have to carry my shit.”</p><p>“It’ll look weird if your “servant” isn’t serving you,” Maxx said, “Where to?”</p><p>Cody rolled his eyes, taking a bag from the wagon and leading the way. “You’re the “servant” of a bard. Nobody’s even looking at you.” </p><p>“I need the practise anyway. Someone might actually hire me.” </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Cody had told him many times that he didn’t mind if he came along on his tour of the kingdom with his bard friends, but Maxx felt like he’d just be a drag. The idea of travelling was unpleasant and though the bunks in Cody’s wagon were comfortable enough, Maxx didn’t enjoy the thought of sleeping on one for months on end and he refused to let Cody pay for an extra bed at every inn for him. Not unless every effort to find him an employer over this next week failed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxx fidgeted with his sleeve nervously, glancing around at the people around the room. Right now they were mostly servants setting out bottles and barrels of drink and Cody’s bard friends. </p>
<p>“Relax dude,” Cody said, plucking a string on his lute a few times, “You’re making <em>me</em> nervous.” </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Maxx sat on the bench beside Cody and started tapping his foot. </p>
<p>“You’re throwing my off my rhythm.” </p>
<p>“You’re <em>tuning</em>,” Maxx countered. </p>
<p>“Cody.”</p>
<p>Maxx jumped to his feet at the approach of Lord Erikkur, bowing deeply. “Milord.”</p>
<p>Lord Erikkur waved at him vaguely. “Glad you could make it, Cody.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t miss it, milord.” Cody smiled easily. “Where’s the birthday boy?”</p>
<p>“He’ll come down when the festivities begin. Are you all ready? The guests are about to be brought in.” </p>
<p>“Ready when you are,” Geoff, one of Cody’s friends, said.</p>
<p>Lord Erikkur nodded and left to check on something else. Cody and the others went to the small stage by the table at the back of the hall to begin playing, leaving Maxx to fend for himself as the room slowly filled with guests. </p>
<p>“You’re Cody’s friend, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Maxx jumped and turned to see the Igeryn knights Cody had waved to earlier. Though their hair had been intricately braided along the sides of their heads to keep it out of their faces earlier, they now wore it loosely, a few small braids with carved wooden beads woven in hanging amongst the flowing locks o’ gold that Cody had very accurately described earlier. The black paint they’d had around their eyes was gone as well, to Maxx’s relief. They looked much friendlier now. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m from his village,” Maxx affirmed. </p>
<p>The knights bowed. </p>
<p>“I’m Sir Benjamin of Greenmist,” the knight who’d spoken said. He indicated to the other knight, who wore a handful of hair in a bun at the back of his head. “Sir Lucas of Fjoldal is my war brother.”</p>
<p>“I’m Maxx,” Maxx replied, bowing. </p>
<p>Sir Benjamin gestured for Maxx to follow them as they found seats at one of the large tables, closer to the front than Maxx liked. “Enjoying the night?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Maxx lied.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Sir Benjamin hummed disbelievingly.</p>
<p>“What did you mean by war brother?” Maxx asked to change the subject. </p>
<p>“We fight together,” Sir Lucas explained, “We help each other get ready for battle and keep watching each other’s backs afterwards. You don’t have anything like that here, do you?”</p>
<p>Maxx shrugged. “I’m just a farmer, I don’t know anything about knighthood. Well, servant now.” </p>
<p>Thankfully, their conversation was interrupted by the song ending, everyone’s attention turning to the front. Lord Erikkur and two much younger nobles, one with intricately braided white hair and a long, light green dress, the other with dark hair and trousers, came in from a side door at the head of the room, followed by a few other important-looking people. Lord Erikkur and the youngest one—his daughter, Lady Acilla, Maxx assumed—took their seats behind the large table, but the white-haired man with the pretty dress remained standing. </p>
<p>A servant came to stand on the stage with Cody and the other bards. “House Walters thanks their allies for joining them in celebration of Lord Patrick’s coming of age today.”</p>
<p>Lord Patrick curtsied stiffly as the room applauded politely. He raised a goblet in toast. </p>
<p>“Here.” Sir Lucas handed Maxx a tankard, raising his own up. </p>
<p>The room was quiet as Lord Patrick drank, the rest of the room following suit. The conversations and music rose up again as he sat, servants bringing in platters piled high with more food than Maxx had ever seen in his life. </p>
<p>“Wine?” Sir Benjamin asked, offering Maxx a pitcher.</p>
<p>Maxx accepted it and poured himself a generous helping. “You must get to drink a lot of wine at home.”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Sir Benjamin told him, “Most what we make is exported, nobody drinks wine regularly aside from the people who taste test batches.” </p>
<p>Maxx slumped a little. Making conversation sucked.</p>
<p>“You said you’re a servant now?” Sir Lucas recalled, “How’s that going?”</p>
<p>“Uh…I’m looking for work, actually. Cody hoped I’d meet people here. Potential employers.” </p>
<p>“Good luck,” Sir Benjamin wished. </p>
<p>“I think I’ll need it,” Maxx joked, “Do you know if anyone from your hold needs a servant?”</p>
<p>Sir Lucas shrugged. “Dunno. I don’t think anyone that came here needs one right now, at least.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Maxx looked around at the crowded room, suddenly feeling a lot less hopeful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody only returned after a good deal of the food had been eaten and everyone’s attention was returning to the table at the front of the room. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Maxx said. </p><p>He grinned at Sir Lucas and Sir Benjamin. “Thanks for taking care of him for me.”</p><p>“No problem,” Sir Benjamin said as he and Sir Lucas stood, “We’d better get our gift ready.”</p><p>“Gift.” Maxx watched them leave. “Should I have brought something?”</p><p>Cody spat his mead back into his tankard. “Not unless you think you can fight literally everyone here,” he giggled, wiping his mouth. </p><p>Maxx frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“This isn’t just some birthday party, it’s a political thing. Half the guests are people asking for Patty’s hand in marriage.”</p><p>“Oh.” Maxx suddenly felt bad for Lord Patrick. Being born noble sounded stressful. </p><p>“Erikkur probably wants him to marry into a powerful family and hold, so this bit is about suitors showing off their wealth,” Cody explained, piling pork onto Maxx’s plate and digging in.</p><p>They watched a knight and a servant carrying something long wrapped in expensive cloth approach the table, the knight sinking to one knee before Lord Patrick. An elderly woman seated beside him whispered something in his ear. </p><p>“Who’s that?” Maxx asked Cody. </p><p>“That’s Erryn, the castle record keeper. She’ll be telling Patty who everyone is, who their families are, what battles they’ve won, that kinda thing.” </p><p>“Rise,” Maxx heard Lord Patrick say. </p><p>“My lord,” the knight loudly greeted. They gestured to the servant, who unwrapped the gift. “I bring you this moonsteel blade, forged by the great Melisinda herself at the sun forge in Sembardo.”</p><p>“What the fuck is he gonna do with a sword?” Cody chuckled. </p><p>“Thank you,” Lord Patrick said politely. </p><p>The knight bowed and moved to allow the next knight to approach. </p><p>“Cody!” </p><p>Maxx and Cody turned to see a tall bearded man approaching. </p><p>Cody stood, grinning. “Zach!”</p><p>“Sir Zachary,” the man corrected as they embraced. </p><p>“Oh shit, really?” </p><p>“Just got knighted,” Sir Zachary told him proudly as they sat. He looked at Maxx. “I don’t think I know you.” </p><p>“I’m Maxx.” </p><p>“He’s from home,” Cody explained, “He’s looking for someone to hire him as a servant.” Something dawned on Cody. “Hey, you’re probably looking for a servant, right?”</p><p>Sir Zachary looked thoughtful. “Actually, I probably should be.” He smiled at Maxx. “We should talk it over.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Maxx agreed. He was disappointed at having no luck with Igeryn, but a knight from his own hold was the next best thing. </p><p>More knights and nobles presented Lord Patrick with gifts of perfume, mead, several gold statues and the mounted head of a crocodile. Maxx only half paid attention until two Igeryn knights gave him six barrels of Greenmist’s finest reserve. </p><p>“Patty doesn’t drink wine. Or mead,” Cody murmured to him mischievously.</p><p>“He’s been drinking all night,” Maxx argued.</p><p>“Watch him next time he does. He doesn’t actually drink anything, he just pretends to sip it to be polite. He’ll probably let Acilla have everything he’s gotten from Igeryn and Ustuporia tonight.” </p><p>Maxx suddenly felt bad for the Igeryn and Ustuporian knights. That sounded like a lot of expensive alcohol. Hopefully Lord Erikkur would appreciate the gifts anyway. </p><p>“Why are they <em>both</em> giving him the wine?”</p><p>“They’re war sisters, like how Lucas and Ben are war brothers,” Cody explained, “They’re basically a package deal in everything, so if Patty marries one he’s pretty much marrying them both. I mean…” He grinned cheekily. “He’s not expected to consummate his marriage with both of them.”</p><p>Maxx shook his head, smiling. </p><p>Cody started smacking his arm excitedly. “This guy’s from Channisle Deep.”</p><p>Maxx watched the next knight approach the table, bright blue hair almost distracting Maxx from the fact that he was carrying his gift himself. “So?”</p><p>“<em>Dude.</em> They’re the newest hold to the kingdom. They pledged allegiance to the queen when their old kingdom, Ghered, lost a war to us like a decade ago. They’re the ones that live in the ocean.”</p><p>That rang a bell. </p><p>The blue-haired knight bowed.</p><p>“Rise.” </p><p>“Milord, I offer you this hag stone from the Channisle Reef.” He opened the wooden box he was holding, showing Lord Patrick the contents. “Hag stones protect wearers from evil spirits and the pink seaweed that was growing on it is known for its healing properties.” </p><p>“Thank you.” For once, Lord Patrick actually looked interested in the gift. </p><p>A servant came forward and took the box from the knight. </p><p>“I guess he’s not actually interested in marrying or he would’ve brought a bunch of pearls or something,” Cody guessed as he passed them, “Knowing Patty, though, he’s probably given him his favourite gift all night. Oh, Lucas and Ben are next!”</p><p>Sir Lucas carried a wooden box a lot like the one the Channisle Deep knight had had, bowing as Sir Benjamin knelt. </p><p>“Rise.”</p><p>“My lord.” Ben spoke much more quietly than any other suitor had tonight, though still loud enough to be heard from Maxx and Cody’s table. “This hairpin was carved from the given wood of a dying ancient at the Aryglade, the oldest shrine in our hold. You will never have another nightmare for as long as you wear it.”</p><p>“Ho-ly shit,” Cody marvelled, “Patty’s probably freaking out right now.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Although he maintained his polite demeanour, Lord Patrick did look more interested now. </p><p>A servant took the box from Sir Lucas and he returned to the table with Sir Benjamin. </p><p>“A hairpin?” Sir Zachary questioned as they sat. </p><p>“Thought he might appreciate something he can actually use,” Sir Benjamin explained, pouring himself some wine, “It’s also much more powerful than regular hairbeads. It’ll probably last three lifetimes.” </p><p>Sir Zachary nodded understandingly. </p><p>“You’re not giving him anything?” Maxx asked.</p><p>Sir Zachary smiled. “No point in him marrying <em>me.</em> I already live here. Who else’s side would I be fighting on?”</p><p>Maxx frowned. “That’s seriously all marriage is for nobles? A tool to strengthen alliances?”</p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>Maxx looked back at Lord Patrick, who was receiving yet another gift of alcohol he wouldn’t drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxx rolled over and groaned at his pulsing headache and dry mouth. He wasn’t sure he’d actually managed to fall asleep, but getting out of bed sounded like the second worst thing in the world right now, out-terribled only by the thought of death by dehydration. Rolling out from the safety of his warm sheets, Maxx peered around the dark room blearily. </p>
<p>Their single tiny window did little to illuminate the room with moonlight, leaving Maxx to feel his way out into the even darker corridor. He headed in the direction of the kitchens, hopeful that there would be a spare pitcher of water lying around. </p>
<p>A few people still seemed to be celebrating, but their voices were distant and somehow made the castle feel more haunting than if all was utterly quiet. Maxx stumbled over the cold stone floor, wishing he’d had the sense to put on some shoes before he left his and Cody’s room, but deciding that he’d come too far to turn back now. </p>
<p>After the gift-giving last night, the dancing had started. The weird, formal atmosphere had slowly dissipated and Maxx had even enjoyed himself, even though most of the dances were different from the ones at home. Cody had introduced him to more nobles, who’s names Maxx barely remembered now. </p>
<p>Poor Lord Patrick had been on his feet for the rest of the night, a new suitor requesting a dance with every song. Even after he’d left for bed, the music had continued late into the night, accompanied by various knights boasting that he’d been most impressed with their gifts. Lady Acilla had challenged a few of them to fights before Lord Erikkur had sent her to bed too. Maxx smiled. She’d looked pretty ready to fuck shit up. </p>
<p>It occurred to Maxx that the kitchens seemed a lot further away than they had when he and Cody were unpacking yesterday. It probably just felt that way because it was so dark. He didn’t <em>feel</em> lost. </p>
<p>When was the last time he’d passed a window? He was sure there hadn’t been this many torches lining the walls between his and Cody’s room and the kitchens. And how many stair cases had he come down? Maxx shrugged off the uncertainty. He’d always had a good sense of direction, and this felt <em>right.</em></p>
<p>Maxx squeezed between two stacks of large, wooden crates, spotting a candle in a holder on a dusty table. Taking the candle, he looked around for prying eyes. This part of the castle was silent, not even the voices of late-night revellers reaching it. He gently blew on the candle wick, feeling it warm and glow in his chest until a little flame popped to life, and continued on down a winding, gently sloping corridor. </p>
<p>The darkness down here felt different. Anywhere else, darkness was temporary, a phase things went through while they waited for the sun to come up. This darkness was old. Nothing had disturbed it in a long time and it was reluctant to retreat as Maxx wandered ever downward, quick to retake its territory behind him.</p>
<p>A stream of hot wax spilled onto Maxx’s hand and he started, realising that the candle was low and he was a long way from his bed. He turned around, not giving the darkness another glance as he retraced his steps back to the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, Maxx found the kitchens no more than a staircase away from his and Cody’s room. He pushed the door open, rubbing his eyes and wondering what had gotten into him tonight, and stopped short at the candlelit sight of a white-haired man sitting on a counter, picking through a platter of leftovers from the banquet. Lord Patrick, in a nightgown, his hair loose and messy, looked up at Maxx, alarmed at someone walking in on him. </p><p>Maxx bowed deeply, feeling his face heat up. “Milord, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Uh, don’t worry about it, it’s fine,” Lord Patrick rushed, “Pretend I’m not here.” </p><p>Maxx looked up to see him nervously go back to eating the sweet roll he was holding, unsure of what to do. He was still <em>really</em> thirsty. </p><p>“Is that water?” he finally asked, pointing to the pitcher beside him. </p><p>Lord Patrick nodded, holding it out to him and swallowing. “Take as much as you want.”</p><p>Maxx accepted the pitcher and poured himself some water into a nearby goblet, grateful to finally quench his thirst. </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>Maxx shook his head. </p><p>“Me neither. I’m not actually allowed down here this week, but…I need the normalcy, I guess.” </p><p>“Why aren’t you allowed?”</p><p>“Dad thinks someone will hurt me while I’m “wandering around.” Sweet roll?” </p><p>Maxx took the roll he offered. “Excited about this week?”</p><p>“No.” Lord Patrick seemed to notice Maxx’s surprise and continued. “I hate all the attention. Feels like they’re looking at me like I’m a chest of emeralds. I don’t even know most of these people.”</p><p>Maxx nodded understandingly. “Must suck.”</p><p>“Yeah. <em>And</em> the tournament is tomorrow. I hate tournaments, but Dad said we have to.” </p><p>“Never been to one.”</p><p>“Really?” Lord Patrick poured himself more water. “It’s mostly just people fighting and trying to impress Dad. As if we didn’t have enough violence during the war.” </p><p>Maxx chewed his sweet roll thoughtfully. “What did you think of last night? All those people giving you crazy gifts.”</p><p>Lord Patrick rolled his eyes. “So fucking awkward. Not a fan of the idea of marrying one of them either. They all put too much effort into showing off how rich they are.” He looked thoughtful. “Well, <em>some</em> of them didn’t, but Erryn says Dad only invited Channisle Deep out of courtesy, so I’m not actually allowed to pick Sir Awsten, and of the Igeryn knights he definitely would want me to marry Sir Briggala, if any of them. Her war sister’s family owns most of Greenmist’s vineyards.”</p><p>“You really can’t just pick whoever you want?” </p><p>“I <em>can,</em> but I have to make a good decision for my family and Alvarhold.” He picked a grape from a bunch and ate it, swinging his feet a little. “Sorry for being such a downer.”</p><p>“It’s fine, you probably needed to vent all night.”</p><p>Lord Patrick smiled and hopped off the counter. “You should take some of this back to your room,” he suggested, grabbing a clean plate and piling food onto it, “It’ll go to waste if nobody eats it.” </p><p>“Oh, thank you, milord,” Maxx said, taking the plate as Lord Patrick brushed himself off. </p><p>“Kitchen staff will be here soon and I should get ready,” he explained, “The tourney.” </p><p>“Right. Good luck, I guess.”</p><p>Lord Patrick grinned. “Thanks!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>